Imaging laser radar (LADAR) focal plane sensors have limitations on pixel size and format (total number of pixels) based on the large amount of circuitry required beneath each pixel. This is true for both linear mode arrays and Geiger mode arrays. In addition, linear mode LADAR focal plane arrays are limited to either first pulse or last pulse logic, while many pulses are required to develop detection statistics for Geiger mode (GM) arrays.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for very high spatial resolution, large format imaging LADAR with full temporal bandwidth, preferably including full pulse return sampling for obscured target and/or foliage penetration (FOPEN) applications. This LADAR capability is enabled by the present disclosure using a single-pixel camera paradigm.